How I go
by So Yun
Summary: Son I am not everything you thought that I would be, but every story I have told is part of me. A bittersweet one shot on the death of a Father and a King.


Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings, not mine, plain and simply J.RR Tolkien's.

**Title: **How I Go

**Author: **So Yun

**Rating: **K

**Chapter: **1/1

**Summary: **_Son I am not everything you thought that I would be, but every story I have told is part of me_

_How I go, Yellowcard_

The brooding silence was enveloping the sole prince of Mirkwood. He cared not this day whether the trees swayed or the birds chirped, only about the man lying in this room.

His expression was grim and he could not help but tug his golden locks like he did when he was little, when he was anguished.

His memories of young and old continued to collide within his mind and he cried without a sound.

The tear rolled down his pallid cheeks and he was so encumbered by his thoughts, he jumped when a hand wiped them away.

"_Ion nín_, do not weep for me because you know I will always be watching over you"

"Whether the forest is silent in my departure, I know you will do the best for this kingdom, our kingdom."

"This is never goodbye _tithen lass_, never."

A choked sob escaped Legolas's throat and his father's hand joined his own impassive one. For awhile he clutched to his father large hand, he never wanted to let go.

_He sat on his bed, the rain whistling outside and thunder rolling over the skies. Bolts of lightening flashed here and there, the little prince tried not to be scared._

_But when the cries escaped him and he shook as a loud clap of thunder tantalized the room. Calm, but swift footsteps echoed up the halls and his handsome father stepped in._

_Pulling his son gently into a warm bear hug he whispered into the elfling's ear, which was obscured by many long, golden locks._

"_There was once a little prince who was lost in the forest, the hum of the dark trees and swaying of the wind. He was so enveloped in the darkness he was loosing his senses and started to become scared. _

_He dropped his weapons along with his senses and crumpled to the forest floor crying. As he sat there, a tiny ray of sunshine seeped through the darkness and he grabbed hold of it. _

_Then the tiny ray became larger and larger, pulling him like a rope out of the darkness. When the little prince came back to his senses, he mourned the loss of his weapons, so he let go of the ray of sunshine. _

_He fell straight back into the darkness, but this time he was not scared. He had seen hope. He gathered up his weapons and left the darkness without the aid of the sun ra.y"_

_The prince listened intently to his father, and his shaking ceased and a smile crept onto his face as his father tickled him._

_The rain clouds floated away and the thunder rolled far away over the mountains behind Mirkwood._

"_The little prince was you, wasn't it Ada."_

"_Yes, the little prince was me Ion nín." _

_A tiny ray of sunshine seeped through the room and shone onto Thranduil's face and smiled upon the once little prince._

Legolas stopped crying and smiled, "Tell me a story _Ada._"

"One last story _Ion nín._"

"_Once a time, there was a prince. He always hid behind his Ada and always thought his Ada would be there. _

_Of course his Ada would protect him, but not always. Once on a battle plain, the prince hid behind his father and fought. _

_He was scared, but he always had his honour but he would never stop loving his father's presence and protection._

_But as the prince always hid behind his father for comfort a……a large ogre hit his father. His father fell to the ground and the prince was left standing without his father's presence._

_As the ogre lifted its club for the killing blow, the prince stepped in and slew the ogre. He then killed the remaining creatures around his father, never needing to hide again."_

"_Ion nín_, I know I will not last much longer but you do not need me."

"I will always be here, but I know you will be fine by yourself."

"This isn't how I go, but I must."

Legolas wept so hard and gripped his father's hand, "I do not want to let you go _Ad.a_"

"I love you _tithen lass."_

"I love you _Ada."_

_And I'm drying out, crying out, this isn't how I go_

**The End**

Elvish translations:

Ion nín-My son

Ada-Father

Tithen lass-Little leaf

Thanks for reading, please review!

Yun


End file.
